


Ven Y Te Digo Quien Soy

by DillonPower



Category: Disney Bia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: A new guy in town feels out of place until Manuel befriends him. One day, Manuel assumes he likes Chiara and sets them up on a date. However, the new guy likes someone else.
Comments: 1





	Ven Y Te Digo Quien Soy

Ever since I moved to Buenos Aires, I have been hesitant to talk to people. Being the new guy in town can be tough but being the new guy in the country is next level hardship, especially since I’m the only American in my area. I’ve been here for almost a month and haven’t made any friends, but that’s not unusual. I’m living in constant of being judged. Judged for my appearance, voice, and not being completely fluent in Spanish. I’m scared that people would get annoyed by me taking too long to respond and not having the same amount Spanish words and phrases known as them. 

It wasn’t Manuel came along when I felt like this place could work out. I sat in the community center writing in my journal when he took pity on me and decided to sit on the couch across from me. I tensed up because I had no idea what he wanted from me, or what he was going to say or do. I closed my journal so he wouldn’t see what I wrote.

“¿Eres nuevo aquí? Nunca te había visto aquí antes.” He said with a kind smile. His accent was enough to let me know he was from Spain. Although he seemed like he cared by asking if I was new, I didn’t know if he could be trusted.

“Mi familia se mudó aquí el mes pasado.” I replied with a soft voice after thinking for a second. 

“Tu voz! ¿De dónde eres?” Him asking about my accent made me look down at my journal, but I answered him that I came from the United States. However, I had a faint smile at the way he pronounces ‘z’, confirming he’s from Spain. I almost didn’t catch on at the fact he didn’t question me about my level of Spanish or make a comment about being from the states.

That simple conversation led to what would be the best part of my life, a friendship. He had invited me over to his house to hang out, something that I’ve never had. He never treated me differently because of where I came from or my lack of Spanish, he was patient with me, he helped me. Everything about him was what I have always dreamt about, even the moment where I thought I had ruined our friendship.

A few months after I had moved, Manuel and I have built up a connection where we were like brothers. We would play video games together, talk about girls, well he was the one that did most of the talking because he loved to rant about his girlfriend, and we even wrote some songs together. He would play the piano and write the music while I focused on lyrics. 

One day, I had gotten up to get something to drink, leaving my journal on the living room table. Manuel, not knowing any better because ever since we started making music he would frequently go through my journal, flipped through the pages to find potential lyrics. I wasn’t paying too much attention, but I nearly dropped my drink when he started reading the wrong page.

“Tu pelo rubio es el sitio más hermoso. Tu canto me hace sentir completo.” He read from the page where I confess how I feel about someone. I rushed back to the couch and snatched my journal from him. 

My face was red from embarrassment, my breaths shortened, my heart beat faster than el AVE. I was in a complete freak out mode but couldn’t do anything. Manuel had a childlike smile as he stood from the couch. 

“¿Te gusta Chiara?” He asked while holding back a squeal.

I had to hold back laughter. He had the nerve to ask if I like one of his girlfriend’s friends. I could see why he would think her. Whenever he would invite Bia over to hang out, she always brought her friends so that I don’t feel left out and we would all do group activities. Chiara would sometimes bring her guitar and sing for us. I made a comment about her hair looked golden from the way the sun shone on it. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that Manuel would think that I liked her. 

I couldn’t answer him though, mainly from fear of what would happen whether I told the truth or lied. I didn’t want our friendship to be ruined because of my own insecurities. When he pulled out his phone to call Bia, I stood still because I felt like stopping him would bring up questions I didn’t want to answer. 

Later that day I stood at the community center juice bar waiting for Chiara to show up for a “date” Manuel had set up. I sat on the stool sipping on my strawberry smoothie watching Jandino performing an acoustic version of his song “Cuando Me Besas”. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. His voice was mesmerizing, and his Ecuadorian accent was sweet and pure. My attention on him broke when a felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked to my right and saw Chiara standing next to me. She sat down and ordered her drink. Although she wasn’t the person I was referring to in my journal, she was such a nice person. Everything about her is the opposite of what I thought an Italian person would be in real life. 

“¿Cómo estás?” She asked me with her delicate voice. 

I couldn’t respond because I didn’t know how I felt. I didn’t even know how she felt. I didn’t want to do this anyway, but the least I could do is have a conversation. But a conversation can lead this deeper than what it should be. I didn’t want to be rude, but I didn’t want her thinking there would be something between us. 

As I tried settling my mind from all the thoughts, I turned back to watch Jandino performing another song. Chiara saw the look I was making and apparently figured it out. 

“No te preocupes por eso. Todo está bien.” She told me as she patted my shoulder. Hearing her say that it’s fine seemed to calm me down. “Además, hay alguien más que me gusta.”

Knowing she doesn’t have feelings for me like that relieved all stress about leading her on, but the stress came back knowing she knew who I liked. She grabbed her drink and went to meet her friends. 

I made my way over to the couches near the stage and sat down. The crowd finished applauding Jandino and he packed up his guitar. He walked towards me and I started blushing. He sat down next to me and I could see through the corner of my eye that he had a nervous smile. What he said to me made me look at him as we shared a smile. 

“¿Eres nuevo aquí?”


End file.
